


bring me a dream

by LonelyLavenderBones



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Demon Summoning, F/M, Smut TBA, demon!Kylo Ren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23925904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyLavenderBones/pseuds/LonelyLavenderBones
Summary: After a long, hard day at work all Rey wants to do is soak her day away in a hot bath. What she doesn't expect is by falling asleep in the tub, she would summon a demon that turns her modest life upside down.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 34
Kudos: 76
Collections: Anniversary Fic Exchange 2020





	bring me a dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [commandercrouton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandercrouton/gifts).



Light had long faded from the sky, leaving a dim gray as Rey clutched the hanging strap of the bus, the slight swaying as it winded through tight city streets making it hard to keep her eyes open. Thankfully, the occasional pothole jerked her awake to reposition her purse and glance out the nearest window to make sure she hadn’t missed her stop.

Covering her mouth, she stifled a yawn and rolled her shoulders. She had pulled a double washing dishes at the local hospital, leaving her fingers pruned and her feet aching.

There was something about pumping dishes in and out of the giant, industrial dishwasher that left her feeling soaked and dirty for the rest of the day. Her navy-blue scrubs were soaked in sweat and her slip resistant work shoes were probably waffled with mashed potatoes. As the bus trudged along stop to stop, she prayed that the hot water was working in her apartment.

 _Just enough to chase this day down the drain_ , she thought wistfully as she rolled her shoulders and took a deep breath.

The bus came to a whistling halt as she instinctively took a step forward with a familiar lurch.

“Thank you,” she murmured to the bus driver politely as he responded with an appreciative grunt. As her feet hit the curb of the sidewalk, the chill of autumn night air cut through her almost making her miss the warmth of public transit. Frost had already started to set on the parked cars that lined the street, promising for a cold night.

 _More reason for a hot shower_ , she thought eagerly as she sped up her pace as she rapidly came across her building.

As always, her eyes stopped on the storefront of the little antique store that was just below the rundown loft apartment that she rented.

 _The Falcon_ , the sign above the store read in a hand painted letters that had started to chip away from faded wood. The display in the storefront was always the same. She had been there for only a few months, but the same old knickknacks had sat in the window collecting dust.

Everything once loved, now forgotten, and waiting for a new home.

And absolutely out of her price range.

That had never stopped her from window shopping. The act was basically a promise to herself that things would get better. Life was scraping by on cups of ramen and sleeping on a mattress propped up by milkcrates for now, but that would not be forever as long as she kept setting aside money and scrimping by.

Which included not spending unnecessary money in an antique store. It wasn’t as if anything in there would go with her apartment that consisted of what she had shoved in backpack the day she had left Jakku and decided to never look back.

Still, before she even knew it, she had pushed the front door open with the warm welcoming chime of the bell overhead. 

“Rey!” Leia called, voice warm and oaky, from behind the counter. Perched in the old store owner’s hand was a cigarette, and with the other she flipped the page of an old magazine. The scent of tobacco was strong in the air as a cloud of smoke hung over her head, making Rey wonder if she had ever seen the woman without a lit cigarette in her hand. “I didn’t think you’d drop by tonight… You said you were working a double.”

She looked her over once and gave her a sympathetic smirk as she gestured towards her hair. “And damn, baby, don’t you look it.” 

Rey smiled shyly, reaching up to pat down her hair only to find that a hairnet was hanging off the edge of the bun she had tossed her hair up into when she’d been running to the bus stop earlier that morning.

“I just thought that I would come in and look around before heading upstairs,” Rey admitted as she eyed a new display of Hummel figurines. “Dropping in just makes it feel less like all I do is go to work and back home. Plus, you always seem to like the company.”

She gave Leia a pointed look of her own as she finally reached the counter. As Leia twisted the butt of her cigarette into an ashtray, Rey waved a hand in front of her face to dissipate the smoke.

“I don’t mind having you nosing around,” Leia admitted as she folded her arms to her chest. “Even if you never buy anything.”

“When my apartment is less milkcrate chic and I’ve got an actual job, maybe I’ll think about buying some of this junk,” Rey teased lightly as she ran a finger over the minute hand of a broken cuckoo clock.

“It’s my husband’s junk, and he was fond of it,” Leia shrugged, her warmth cooling. “Collected it all when he was on the road and brought it back to fill a house that we never bought. Sweet bastard died of a heart attack in ‘07 before he could retire and get some Florida retirement villa shithole.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know—”

Leia waved her off, the large stone on her ring finger suddenly seeming to catch light and shine brighter. “I never talk about it, so how could you?”

An awkward air hung above them along with the cloud of tobacco smoke before something caught the old woman’s eye.

“I’m about to head out of here for the night, close a little early,” she said as she grabbed a stool and pushed it over to a display shelf that was behind the counter. It was where she kept what she liked to call “the good stuff.” Things that she didn’t want unaccompanied children and clumsy adults to even think about breathing on. Rey had complete reign on the store, but not even she had been allowed to get a better look at that shelf.

“Why don’t you take a couple of candles and have nice bath?” Leia asked as she grabbed two simple candles and one black, streaked with crimson. “You look ragged, so why don’t you just go ahead and have a relaxing night? On the house.”

“I couldn’t,” Rey insisted. “That’s where you keep the stuff you really like. Those candles were probably made from an extinct breed of beeswax by mute monks or something back in the 1800s.”

“Is that a thing?” Leia asked, quirking a brow as she climbed down from the stool. “Sounds like you pulled that out of your ass. Well, either way, these are much more precious. My son made them for me years ago. I think he’s going to be coming home soon and I’d love a reason to have him stick around and make more. What do you say? Burn these down to the wick for an old woman, okay?”

Rey took the set in her hands and heaved a sigh. How could she say no to a request like that?

***

As soon as Rey started to set up the bath, she felt a little silly. A candlelit bath in her stark apartment almost seemed too romantic. Still, transforming her bathroom into an imaginary spa even just for the evening seemed too nice to pass up. After all, she had been planning to soak her aches away anyways. 

She deserved a fancy bath with fancy candles, she decided. Even if the candles were the fanciest part. With a dash of shampoo for a proper bubble bath, she started to fill tub with water, pushing faucet handle to the hottest setting. As steam began to rise from the tub, she smiled in self-satisfaction before lowering it just a smidge, so it wasn’t absolutely scalding. 

Placing the three candles on mismatched plates from her kitchen cabinets, she set the white pair on opposite ends of her sink, and the black candle on the top of her toilet tank. She lit with a lighter them one by one, starting with the two on the sink which lit without a problem.

Then, there was the black candle. As she pressed the flame to the wick, she could have sworn that the wick dodged the flame, dancing around it in circles as if avoiding being caught.

Which was an impossible thought, if not a little crazy. Even as she watched it, her logical mind started to explain the motion away. The force of the heat, she told herself. And her eyes must have been tired.

_It’s just… melting away from the flame… because it’s so hot._

“C’mon,” she muttered, pushing the flame to the base of the wick. “Be nice to me, okay? I’ve had a long day.”

Finally, it lit, and she breathed in a sigh of relief as she set it back down on the top of her toilet before flipping off the lights. With the three candles burning bright in her tiny little bathroom, the warm glow and the shifting shadows almost made it seem like the room was bigger.

It was almost like she wasn’t in a repurposed attic that had been advertised as a loft on Craigslist.

Almost. 

After stripping down, she lowered herself down into the tub before practically moaning at how good the water felt. The heat shocked her body, loosening her sore muscles as she plunged deep into the water, letting the bubbles engulf her up to her neck.

The scent of sandalwood began to hang heavy in the air, overpowering the tangerine scented off-brand shampoo she had splashed into the tub. She hadn’t noticed the candles having any sort of smell before, but she didn’t mind the smell even if it was a bit masculine.

It had been a while since she’d really been close enough to man to admire their choice of cologne, so as she closed her eyes and started to drift off in the tub, she imagined that she wasn’t alone.

There was someone out there, waiting for her. They didn’t care if she was washing dishes to get back on her feet, or that her apartment was filled with milkcrates that acted as end tables and bedstands. They just looked at her for all her flaws and imperfections and still wanted her.

“That’s the dream, isn’t it?” she mumbled to herself as she tilted her head back, trying to see this ideal of a person. Before a picture came to mind, she sighed, and fell asleep to the soft rumble of the pipes in her walls settling and the scent of sandalwood.

***

Hours later, Rey woke in complete darkness and frigid water.

Groaning quietly, she sloshed in the water searching for the chain of the plug. Her fingers searched blindly as her eyes adjusted to the dim light of bathroom.

Half-asleep, she was slightly disappointed that the candles hadn’t burned a little longer. She could have saved them for a power outage or for another faux spa day.

“Where the fuck is this chain?” she snapped as her fingers clutched the edge of the stopper.

“Need a light?” a deep voice called as the light in the bathroom clicked on, revealing a tall, dark, and devastatingly handsome man standing in the middle of her bathroom.

A devastatingly handsome man with onyx horns curled around his long face and eyes the color of crimson.

Rey should have been screaming, and threatening to call the cops, but the shock killed any sound before it passed her lips.

He watched her, studying her face with slight annoyance. “You summoned me?”

“Wh-What?”

“You lit the candle and let it burn down to the wick,” he nodded towards the top of her toilet tank. “Thus, summoning me, the demon Kylo Ren… to be your familiar.”

“What?” Rey repeated, the shock fading into absolute dread.

“What do you mean, what?” the demon Kylo Ren, asked, frowning.

“I didn’t summon a demon,” Rey insisted, staring at the _demon_ in disbelief. Leia wouldn’t have just given her a candle that summoned a demon. Sure, she was a little quirky and had a few oddities in her store, but she wouldn’t just hand Rey something that contained a demon. Would she? 

“Did the candle let you light it?” He cooled his tone, stifling his annoyance with forced patience.

“Let me?” Rey thought of the wick avoiding her lighter, jerking around. “I… I guess… Yes?”

“Did you proceed to light the candle?”

“Yes.”

“Did you let it burn down to the wick?”

“Yes.”

“Then you summoned a demon which would be me,” he stated, gesturing over his body in one sweeping movement of his arm. “I’m Kylo Ren. It’s my honor to serve you, mistress.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for [Commandercrouton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/commandercrouton) and I had so much fun brainstorming and writing this! This is just a start, so I'm hoping to pump more fluff and smut into the next chapter!


End file.
